Dear God
by Asuka Nakamura
Summary: AU. On their graduation day from Saikyoudai University, Hiruma told Mamori that he will go to America. How will Mamori react to this shocking news? Well, for her at least.
1. The Last Training

Dear God

An Eyeshield 21 fan fiction © Asuka Nakamura & Aru Hasegawa

Disclaimer © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Chapter 1: The Last Training…

"Kiss me, my princess…" the prince held her hands.

"I…I… Oh my prince...", the girl said nervously. The prince leaned down and gets her closer with his lips. The girl closed her eyes. When their lips almost touched, the sound of thunder breaks the silence. The girl shocked and opened her eyes. A devil stood in front of her. He chuckled.

"What are you looking at, fucking manager?", said the devil. The girl screamed, and darkness fell...

The girl opened her eyes, And all the things she saw was just her bedroom's ceiling. Mamori Anezaki woke up from her nightmare

She panted and whispers, "I'm glad it was just a dream…" Knocking sound can be heard outside the door.

"Mamori, wake up! Today is your graduation day, remember? Hurry up and get dressed!" says her mother outside the door. Mamori gasps.

"Yes, mom! I'll be right up!", she answered.

Mamori climbs downstairs and runs to the bathroom to wash her face. After that, she climbs upstairs to her bed room and changes her pajamas with a white shirt and black skirt.

Mamori climbs downstairs again and walks to the dining room where her parents waits for her to have their breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad," she greets politely.

"Good morning, dear" says her mother. Her father just nods a little bit because he is busy reading his newspaper. Mr. Anezaki approached her daughter and put a plate of sandwich in front of Mamori.

"Here's your breakfast. You have to get to the university quickly. You are the one of the graduation party crew, aren't you?", Mamori's mother stroked her hair who was enjoying her breakfast. When she finished with her breakfast, Mamori grabbed her bag and said good-bye to her parents.

"Thank you for the breakfast. Bye, Mom, Dad!", she said, walking towards the front door.

"Bye, Mamori,"

-At the same time in Hiruma's house-

A blond haired boy has just woken up from his sleep without any expression on his face.

"What the fuck was that?", he whispered softly.

Yoichi Hiruma recalled his dream. He dreamed about that fucking manager, Mamori Anezaki. In his dream, he just wanted to…

kiss the fucking manager?

`That's fucking impossible` Hiruma thought. He lazily rose from his bed and walked out of his room to the sink. He was still thinking about a dream he had just seen. Hiruma turned on the sink faucet and wiped his face.

"Wake up, Yoichi," he muttered to himself.

"It's just a fucking dream". Suddenly, something sounds like an alarm broke the silence. Hiruma glanced at one of his cell phones, where the sound coming from. On his cell phone's screen said "_April 14__th__, Saikyoudai University Graduation Day" _His face was flat with no expression when he read the writing on his cell phone screen. But soon he grinned.

`It's gonna be a fucking interesting day…`, he thought.

Hiruma walked back to his room, changed his clothes, and took a bag that contains all of his cell phones and his favorite laptop, and go out of his apartement room.

-On Mamori's Way to Saikyoudai University-

Mamori half running down the road. A few minutes ago, Ako, one of her best friends, sent her an e-mail. Ako asked Mamori to come early because there are so many things that must to be done before the graduation party get started. After reading the e-mail, Mamori's steps became faster. Because she's really in a rush, she bumped someone. Mamori and the bumped person fell down.

"I'm really sorry, Miss! Are you okay?", said the young man who bumped Mamori while standing. He held out his hand to helped Mamori up. Mamori looked up.

"Takeru-kun…?" Mamori glanced at the black-haired man that had bumped her. Takeru Yamato smiled kindly at her.

"It looks like that you're in a rush," Yamato said as he helped Mamori on her feet. He also took Mamori's bag and returned it to her.

"Ah, I-I didn't see you there. Sorry…" Mamori lowered her head shyly. Yamato smiled.

"It's okay, Anezaki-san. By the way, where do you wanna go?",asked Yamato.

"I wanna go to Saikyoudai University. Today's the Graduation Day." Mamori replied while smiling softly.

"May I come with you? I don't have any plan for today" Yamato friendly smiled.

"But the graduation party won't start until 10 a.m., so..."

"Oh, it's alright then. I'll come with you and wait there. Besides, I have to talk with Hiruma-shi anyway" Yamato interrupted Mamori's words. She nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Let's go"

-Saikyoudai University-

Hiruma entered the front gate of Saikyoudai University. His right hand was holding his favorite AK-47 that he usually used (to threaten people), while his left hand carried a bag contains his laptop and all of his cell phones. All of people there immediately put on the fearful face while Hiruma grinned evilly as usual and walked towards to the Saikyoudai American Football team's club-house. As he kicked the door violently, Hiruma walked into the club-house and looked around.

"Heey you fucking teammates!!" said Hiruma while firing his AK-47 and pierced the club-house walls. His teammates who are used to Hiruma's behavior automatically ducked to avoid his bullets.

"Isn't it too early for gunshots, Hiruma-senpai?" said one of junior team members while yawning lazily

"It's never too early, you fucking moron." Hiruma replied with his devilish chuckle.

"Huh? Where's our fucking manager?" Hiruma looked around again.

"No idea." Replied the other members.

"Maybe she's helping the graduation party crew right?"

"Oh, right. She's very cute when—"

"Shut the fuck off!!" HIruma fired his AK-47 again.

"Now, let's start the day…" Hiruma walked out from the club-house and came back with a bucket that smells fishy.

"… With a little warm up!" Hiruma spilled something from the bucket to all the people in the club-house, except himself of course.

"You guys better start running now." Suddenly, Hiruma already holds a key and opened Cerberus' cage.

"CERBERUS!!"

-At the backstage of Graduation Party Music Stage in the Other Side of the Football Field-

Mamori heard a strange noise from the American Football's club-house.

`What's that?` Mamori wondered.

"Looks like its Hiruma-shi's doing, right?" said Yamato laughing.

"How do you know that?" Mamori asked. Yamato pointed to the middle of the field where a group of unformed men seen running with a face of fear. Behind them, there was a scary dog that ran on two legs with a knife and fork on its front leg.

"What's that smell?" said one of the graduation crew behind Mamori.

"Raw meat?" replied the other crew. Mamori just sweat dropped when Yamato was watching the 'show', laughing.

"It's just like Hiruma-shi, another interesting way to train his juniors" Yamato said. Mamori forced a smile on her face. Mamori looked back to the field. This time, there was a blond spike-haired man who ran behind Cerberus while firing his gun.

"Get going you fucking lazy juniors!" shouted the man, replied by his poor juniors' fearful cries on their steps. Mamori, who can't bear to see her juniors chased by Cerberus, walked straightly to the field and blocked Hiruma.

"That's enough, Hiruma-kun!" she shouted. Hiruma stopped his running.

"Oh, here's our fucking manager." He said, grinned.

"You can't treat our juniors like that! You know that this is our last training before we graduate, don't you?"

"Like I'm fucking care. That doesn't mean they can just slacking off like a bunch of losers!"

"But still, this is maybe our last time together!"

"Our last… What?" Hiruma raised his eyebrow in surprise. But suddenly he chuckled again. Mamori glared at Hiruma, confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it's funny cause I just think that you're absolutely right, manager." Hiruma grinned devilishly. Mamori was surprised with Hiruma's answer that wasn't clear enough for her.

"What do you mean by that?" _"And why don't you call me 'fucking manager' like you usually do?"_ Mamori added in her mind.

"Because I'm leaving Japan. I'm going to America!" Hiruma chuckled again.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Yeah, this is my first fanfic! I made this fanfic with my beloved friend Aru!! Hope you'll enjoy it. Sorry for OC, OOC, and mistype! Read & Review please!


	2. The Last Words

Dear God

An Eyeshield 21 fan fiction © Asuka Nakamura

Disclaimer © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Chapter 2: The Last Words

"Because I'm gonna leave Japan. I'm going to America!" Hiruma chuckled lightly. Mamori froze on her place.

"Wha—you're kidding, right, Hiruma-kun…?" Mamori tried to hide the fact that she's surprised, but her face showed backwards when she heard that sudden information from the quarter-back. Hiruma got his face closer to Mamori's.

"Why should I, manager?" Hiruma's face looked serious all of a sudden. His eyes stared straightly at the brunette girl who stood before him. Mamori gulped, regretting her last words.

"Hiruma-shi!" Yamato approached Hiruma and Mamori. The blonde 'tch'ed.

"What's up?" Yamato turned his head towards Hiruma, and then glared at Mamori. "You haven't told Anezaki-san about our plan to go to the USA?" Looks like he could read both Hiruma and Mamori's expressions and he already knew the situation.

"Our…? You mean you two will go to America?" asked Mamori. Yamato raised an eyebrow confusedly.

"Yeah, we'll go to America. This fucking wild-haired and I will. We've got a chance to continue our football career there." Hiruma said flatly. Mamori looked at the men in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Mamori said with a shaky voice. The ex-manager looked straightly at Hiruma. She was still in hearing the fact from Hiruma and Yamato, tried to hold her tears. "You can tell me few days ago, so—"

"What? Are you shocked hearing this fucking news?" Hiruma cut her words carelessly. Mamori's face began to become pale. Worried, Yamato put his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Anezaki-san…? Are you okay?" Yamato stared at her worriedly, but Mamori looked down, hiding her face. This time, Hiruma raised his eyebrow confusedly. Tak lama kemudian Mamori mengangkat kepalanya dan stared Yamato, forcing a smile on her face. The running-back looked at her confusedly.

"I'm okay, Takeru-kun. Don't worry about me. O-oh, I almost forgot that I have to help the crews to prepare the party. Bye, Takeru-kun," Mamori glared at the blonde. "… Hiruma-kun," she whispered and walked away, leaving the men alone.

"I wonder, what's wrong with her," The Notre Dame High School ex-student mumbled. Hiruma didn't respond Yamato's mumblings. His eyes still locked at Mamori.

"I dunno… Besides, it is neither my business nor yours, moron. Let's go," said Hiruma coldly, spinning on his heels and walked away. Yamato looked at Hiruma for a while, and smiled to himself.

_`I see…`_

Mamori quickened her footsteps. She didn't believe with what she just heard from Hiruma and Yamato. They'll go to the USA for their football career as professional athletes? _`No! It's impossible! `_ Mamori shook her head. _`They gotta be kidding me. Yeah, maybe this is one of Hiruma-kun's jokes! `_ She thought, trying to forget their last conversation. But she can't erase that serious face of Hiruma when she asked him if he was kidding.

"_Why should I, manager?_"

_`He gotta be kidding me! `_ Trying to calm her mind down, Mamori repeated those words in her head. She kept walking and she realized that she was at the backyard of the university. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

-Saikyoudai University Entrance Gate, 11.00 a.m.-

Saikyoudai University's entrance gate was already full of visitors. Many kiosks were opened. A brown-haired boy walked with a girl who was looking at her surroundings, eating her vanilla ice-cream the boy just bought.

"Sena, where are Mamo-nee and You-nii?" asked the girl to the brown-haired boy next to her. Sena Kobayakawa shooked his head.

"I don't know, Suzuna. I'm also looking for Hiruma-san. He told me to come here"

"Yesterday, Mamo-nee sent me an e-mail. She invited us to come here. But now where is she?"

"Maybe she became one of the graduation party crew? This party's surely needs Mamori nee-chan's skill to take care anything perfectly, right?" Sena smiled. Suzuna nodded.

"Or maybe Mamo-nee and You-nii are together!" Suzuna smiled cheerfully. Before Sena could answer his girlfriend's statement, someone called them.

"Sena! Suzuna!" shouted a boy that his face looks like a monkey.

"Hey, Mon-mon!" Suzuna shouted back, waving her another free hand. Taro Raimon walked towards them. He stopped beside Sena and hit his back.

"Long time no see, Sena! How long have you been in Japan? Welcome MAX!" asked Monta happily. Sena smiled.

"I-I've arrived in Japan from 3 days ago…" Sena answered the monkey-like boy's question nervously. Monta nodded.

"Hey Monta! Why did you leave me in a crowd like this?" someone looks like an adult man stood behind Monta with a bored face. The monkey-like boy turned his head.

"Umm… Hello, Musashi-senpai…" Monta tried to hide his fear, but he can't. "I-I thought you don't wanna go with me, so—"

"Liar, you're just too happy to have met Sena again, so you left me, right?" Musashi sighed. Monta nodded. "Yeah… sorry…"

"Ahaha! My sister Suzuna! You leave me! Why?" Natsuhiko Taki called his sister from the former kicker's back, but Suzuna pretended not to hear her stupid brother. "I don't know him. I don't know him…" she muttered to herself. Sena greeted Taki politely. "Hello, Taki-kun."

"Hello to you, too, Sena! Long time no see! Where have you been?" Taki asked innocently, still spinning with one leg raised and smiling with his idiotic smile. Suzuna hit him in disgust.

"Of course he had just arrived from America! From Notre Dame University! Don't you know it, you stupid nii-san?" Suzuna shouted at him angrily, too angry to see the stupidity of his brother. Sena calmed her down, or worse, people would stare at them and a group of security would come and kick them out.

"Ca-calm down, Suzuna… Let's find Mamo nee-chan and Hiruma-san, shall we?" said Sena, putting his hand on Suzuna's shoulder, trying to calmed his girlfriend down. Suzuna sighed.

"You're right. Let's find them." Suzuna smiled at Sena, then looked back to her poor big brother with don't—make—any—mess—or—I'll—kill—you glare. Taki gulped then nodded. Suzuna grabbed Sena's arm.

"Alright, please take care of him, Musashan, Mon-mon. Bye~" Suzuna and Sena went off, leaving Musashi, Monta, and Taki.

"Hey there, Taki-kun" someone greeted Taki. The former Deimon Devil Bats tight end turned his head, looking for the sound's source. Haruto Sakuraba, Hayato Akaba, and Kengo Mizumachi stood behind him. The red-headed glanced at him.

"Fuu, sorry, we're late. So, where's the music stage?"

-Saikyoudai University Main Building-

"Finally, the preparation is over. The band performance will start on 12.00 p.m. Hey, Mamori. What about some ice cream?" said Ako cheerfully. Mamori nodded. "Okay, I heard some people from the cooking club sells ice cream on the 3rd floor. Let's go!"

Mamori looked normal, but actually she wasn't. She tried her best to look normal as good as she can. But Ako realized that Mamori's attitude is a little bit strange. Ako glanced at her best friend.

"What's wrong?" Mamori snapped, looking back at Ako with a confused look. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Mamori. I know it if you had any problem. Maybe you'll need my help?" Ako smiled, patting the brunette's head. Actually, she wanted to. But she's sure that Ako will roll her eyes and say "Then, just leave him!"

"Is it about that Hiruma-san?" Ako asked her carefully. She didn't want to make her best friend cried. Unfortunately, Mamori nodded and tears began to rolling down to her cheeks. Ako hugged her awkwardly.

"Ssshh… Mamori. Not here. Ummh… Let's go to that café. You can tell me there. There are so many people here", Ako patted Mamori's back and they walked to a café. They sat there, on the corner, so they won't get any attention from the people there.

"So, if you want to tell me, you'd better do. What's wrong?" asked Ako carefully. Mamori sniffed, and then she began to talk. "Hi-hiruma-kun… He will go far, to America. I-I don't know what to say, but he… chuckled like he doesn't care… about anything, about me…" Mamori cried again. The black haired girl patted Mamori.

"Calm down, Mamori. Uhm… I'm sure he won't leave you without saying anything. I know you care about him, and so do him. So, stop crying, okay?" Mamori wiped her tears. Ako's words calmed her a bit. "You think so?" Ako nodded, smiling at her.

"If he didn't say anything to you, then just tell him about your feeling," said Ako. Mamori's face became redder. But she nodded after all.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks, Ako. I feel better now," Mamori smiled. She looked around and called a maid. "As a thank you, I'll treat you some snack. What would you like?"

-Saikyoudai University Music Hall-

The concert was about to start. People had fulfilled around the music stage. Not far from there, a brunette-haired girl walked beside her friend. She looked at the brunette with a happy face.

"Hey, Mamori. The band's performance is about to start. Don't you wanna watch it?" Ako smiled at her. "Sure. Why not? Let's take a seat" Mamori said.

They took the nearest seat and sat there, waiting for the band's performance. Suddenly, Mamori's cell phone rang. She pulled out her phone and looked at the cell phone's screen. _Yoichi Hiruma. _Her eyes widened in shock. Why should he call her now? She didn't know what to do. Ako looked at Mamori's strange attitude. "What's up?" she peeked up to Mamori's cell phone screen, and then smiled. She stared Mamori with don't—worry look, slightly patted her shoulder. Mamori nodded and stood up, getting out from the music hall. She answered the call.

"He-hello…?" she began to talk, trying to hide her hoarse voice. Hiruma 'tch'ed. "Where the fuck are you, manager? Come here. I have something fucking important to tell ya. Meet me in the main building's roof top. See ya" Hiruma hung up, leaving the confused Mamori. But soon, Mamori smiled. She rushed to the main building of the university.

-Saikyoudai University Roof Top-

"Hello there, manager" Hiruma greeted her, still staring at his laptop while Mamori comes. Mamori sighed. Actually she didn't wanna meet him. But somehow she came. She was curious, what will he say to her? A good-bye? Hiruma turned off his laptop, put it on the floor, and then walked towards Mamori. The long-haired girl gulped, didn't know what to do. The girl stepped backward, but the wall behind her stopped her steps. The blonde stopped his step and stared at his former team manager. Mamori began to talk first.

"What do you want?" she finally asked. The man in front of her just stood there. No answer came from his mouth.

"That's my line, manager," the blonde spoke calmly. Mamori raised her eyebrows.

"What… do you mean?"

"Well, when I said I'll go to America, your expression changed. Looks like you have something to say to me," Hiruma spun on his knees, walking away from Mamori. "But maybe you couldn't say it because that fucking wild-hair was there. So…" the ex-quarterback of Saikyoudai Wizards sighed. "You talk first."

Mamori nodded. She's kinda surprised; Hiruma was watching her reaction that time? The ex-team manager sighed, looking up at the sky.

"I just wanna say 'Why didn't you tell me before? We could have something like a good-bye party with the whole team.'" Mamori isn't a good liar, and she knew it long time ago. But, at least, she doesn't want him to know her feelings towards him. She didn't want him to leave her. But she decided to keep it in her heart. The blonde looked at her in disbelief. This wasn't the answer he wanted. Something's weird with her answer. He walked towards her and got his face was so close to hers.

"You're not a good liar, huh? That's not the true answer, isn't it? I know there's something more… important. Just say it clearly now. We've graduated. You'll stay in Japan, and I'll get to America. Maybe we won't meet each other again for a long time…" Mamori looked at her toes, trying to get her courage up. This is it... Mamori lifted her head, staring straightly at the man's eyes.

"I love you, Hiruma-kun."

**A/N**:

Yeah, the second chapter! My biggest apologizes to all of you who had read, reviewed, alerted, or even faved this story. I've got a serious writer's block (and artblock, if you had seen my untouched (yet) gallery on deviantART) because of some problems in my new high school and… yeah, I'm not creative enough. FYI, I made this chapter without AruHasegawa's help, since we had gone to different schools. And we rarely can meet each other. Btw, if some parts of this story confused you, here are some explanations:

Yamato and Akaba went to different university from Hiruma and Mamori.

Sena just arrived from Notre Dame University. He finished his first year there and he decided to get back to Japan. Now, he's a second year student in Enma University.

Yeah, I'll make this story an AU story. This plan has just come up from my mind suddenly. I'll try to update as fast as I get the idea (and get the modem works properly). Sorry for some mistypo and bad grammars. Please tell me if you find the mistakes. Thanks for reading. Reviews, faves, and alerts are really appreciated. See you at the next chapter! :D


End file.
